LOBAS (TMNT 2014)
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Que pasaria si a las tortugas, no hubieran sido los unicos a los que les inyectaron el mutajeno. (Basado en la pelicula 2014), seria la continuacion.
1. Prologo

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes originales no son mios, pero la historia si lo es.

 **Resumen:** Que pasaria si a las tortugas, no hubieran sido los unicos a los que les inyectaron el mutajeno. (Basado en la pelicula 2014), seria la continuacion.

* * *

 **Prologo**

Al otro lado del mundo justo cruzando los océanos Artico y Pacifico, un estado poblado por la nieve y bosques, sucedía algo que el mundo entero desconocia absolutamente.

Alaska.

Día: Martes

Hora: 10:36 pm.

Temperatura: 42°C

La noche por esos senderos estaba muy oscura y helada acompañada por una fuerte nevada.

En ese día tan helado a cada minuto que pasaba, la temperatura iva en aumento cada vez mas.

Mientras que haya a lo lejos oculto entre las montañas, atravesando un muy largo tramo cubierto completamente por la nieve donde habitaban pingüinos, zorros, lobos, osos polares y otras fieras salvajes.

Un sitio secreto bajo la nieve.

Unas grandes instalaciones.

Los pasillos de las instalaciones se encontraban desolados sin ninguna alma rondando por allí, solo las luces iluminaban el lugar, parecía abandonado sin nadie rondando.

Pero las cosas no eran asi.

Se llevaba acabo una investigación en ese extraño sitio, una que el mundo entero desconocía.

Y precisamente allí en la parte mas oscura de ese edificio, aislado de la luz, ocultándoles atravez de las sombras.

Unas 5 gruesas puertas metalicas con pequeñas ventanillas cerradas con grandes candados y combinaciones mantenían oculto el mas grande descubrimiento.

Pero habia una de esas puertas, una en especial de color negro que estaba mucho mas alejada de las otras.

Esa tenia al lado un letro de PELIGRO, NO ACERCARSE!, esa puerta era enorme protegida por cintas amarillas de precaucion con varios candados con cadenas y también una clave de combinación con huella digital, incluyendo rayos laser de seguridad.

Era lógico que tras esa misma puerta se escondia algo muy peligroso.

En eso de pronto un intenso silencio se formo en el ambiente, y un extraño silvido del viento se escucho entrando por debajo de esa misma puerta.

- _Nos separaron de nuestra familia…y nos lastimaron…_ -se oyeron el susurro de unas voces que provenían de las otras 5 puertas- _tenemos que salir de aquí y vengarnos de cada uno…_ -

- _No…_ -inquirio otra suave voz que salió de esa enorme puerta.

- _Si debemos…-_

 _-Aguardaremos mas…y esperaremos…-_

 _-Si…tenemos que esperar…-_

 _-Algun dia ya llegaran y nos liberaran!-_

 _-¿Llegaran?, ¿Pero cuando vendrán? Cuando será? -_

 _-Pronto…pronto…-_

 _-Si…-_

 _-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-_

 _-Si!-_

 _-Todo…el tiempo…del mundo-_

 _-Todo el tiempo del mundo-_

Por la pequeña ventanilla de esa puerta, unos dorados ojos brillaron con intensidad reflejando un muy extraño deseo.

Solo alguien que se atreviera a abrir esa puerta, liberaría el mas grande secreto que el hombre jamás pudo siquiera imaginar.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Espero que este neuvo Fic que estoy escribiendo sea de su agrado, por lo pronto aqui les traje ya el primer capitulo!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Ciudad de Nueva York.

2 meses despues.

La ciudad estaba tranquila desde la muerte de destructor y la caida de Sacks.

En ese tiempo para April las cosas no eran nada faciles, no desde que Thompson la despidió del canal 6.

Que dedico todo su tiempo en poder encontrar otro empleo de reportera sin obtener éxito alguno, y el tiempo se le acabava como el dinero sino fuera por Taylor la chica con la que compartía el apartamento que gracias al cielo ella aun mantenía su trabajo, no ganaba mucho pero al menos traia lo posible sino a esas alturas estarían muriéndose de hambre.

Y agradecia mucho a dios el tener también el apoyo de Vern, que le prestaba algo de dinero cada vez que podía.

-Dios…ya no aguanto mas esta situación-se lamentaba April-…esto no puede seguir asi…sino encuentro trabajo rápido, no se hasta donde vamos a terminar.

La chica revisaba en la computadora algún trabajo de lo que sea, a cada dia que pasaba la decesperacion se iva apoderando cada vez mas de ella.

Nisiquiera en todo ese tiempo habia ido a buscar a los chicos, que desde que destruyeron a Sacks y los planes oscuros de Destructor.

Era tanta vergüenza la que sentía, que no se atrevía a ir a buscarlos en las alcantarillas para saludarles, no quería que le tuvieran lastima al ver la situación tan lamentable en la que se encontraba.

-April, ya llegue-dijo Taylor entrando al apartamento.

-Eh…si-saludo sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿Aun no encuentras algo?-pregunto Taylor.

-No…-

La otra chica la miraba con pena y nostalgia.

-No se que será de nosotras…sino encuentro algún empleo-

-Por que, no vaz al banco y pides un préstamo?-

-No, no, no gracias! Yo no quiero endeudarme con bancos-

Taylor resoplo cansada.

-No se que haremos si no encuentro un trabajo…-señalo con la voz quebrada-al paso que vamos terminaron por echarnos, ya debemos 2 meses de renta…y el poco dinero que traes apenas y nos alcanza para llevarnos algo al estomago-

Sin decir nada al respecto, Taylor se retiro dejándola sola.

-Dios…por favor, ayudame-suplico April llorando-…ayudame a encontrar rápido un trabajo-

Para April era ilógico que siquiera llegara a imaginarse de que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, y que muy pronto su vida daría un giro inesperado, no solo para ella sino también incluían a las tortugas.

Que enfrentarían a nuevos enemigos, pero que a la vez descubrirían cuan anhelada era la palabra libertad.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **se que es corto como el prologo pero no se me ocurrio mas que escribir, asi lo senti yo crei que ese seria un buen comienzo para esta historia!  
**_


	3. Capitulo 2

**Ya traje la continuacion!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

En otra parte de Nueva York.

En un edificio muy lujuso de enormes ventanales, y de muchas oficinas el sitio se veía bien decorado con aroma frescal y música de ambiente o de opera.

Personas ivan de aquí para ya apresuradas, cargando en las manos papeles importantes pero perdidos en sus pensamientos o en sus propios problemas.

Era una compañía de publicidad para productos de belleza.

Pero eso solo era una mascara para ocultar lo que verdaderamente era ese lugar.

En eso las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando pasar a una mujer vestida con un elegante traje sastre negro, tenia el cabello negro recogido en una trenza lateral, los ojos verde claro y llevaba puestos unos anteojos, sus altos y gruesos tacones hacían eco al pisar.

Los demás trabajadores le abrían el paso inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Mas ella los ignoraba olímpicamente, caminando mas a prisa dirigiéndose al elevador mas próximo.

Entro en el esperando que las puertas se cerraran.

Mas en eso un pequeño hombrecido de cabeza medio calva, vestido ridículamente con moño rojo en el cuello y unas gafas de miope entro al elevador.

Las puertas empezaban a querer cerrarse.

Mas esa extraña mujer coloco su mano en una de las puertas impidiendo que se cerraran.

El pequeño hombre la volteo a ver algo nervioso entendiendo el mensaje salió a toda prisa del elevar,

Al verlo irse quito su mano dejando que las puertas se cierren.

Pasaron unos minutos esperando allí dentro, hasta que marco el decimo piso y las puertas se abrieron, saliendo rápidamente caminando por un largo pasillo adornado con pequeños sillones, plantas y uno que otro cuadro y estatuas de gran valor.

La mujer caminaba lo mas rápido que podía, quería llegar lo mas rápido posible a su destino.

Girando a la izquierda de otro pasillo diviso una elegantísima puerta de mármol.

Exhalando un poco de aire se fue acercando.

Y sin dudarlo giro la perilla de la puerta entrando de inmediato.

-Señora, tengo noticias-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Te…escucho…Catherina-dijo una devil voz casi audible.

Allí al frente de Catherina se encontraba una mujer no tan mayor, se veía aun muy joven postrada en una cama con aparatos y un clave con suero contectado en su muñeca, el aspecto de esa señora era deplorable tenia la piel palida como una muerta, los labios resecos con ojeras bien marcadas y en la cabeza no tenia nada de cabello cubriendo su calvidez con una pañoleta, poseía unos ojos color cielo que en una época a atrás tenían brillo pero que ahora mismo lucian totalmente apagados.

-Señora Ramírez, al fin después de tanto tiempo…-inquirio llena de gozo Catherina hacercandose.

La otra mujer la miro impaciente, que su coranzon comenzó a latir de prisa al imaginarse a lo que la chica se refería, que el electrocardiograma emitió un sonido acausa de ello.

-Es verdad?...no…me estas mintiendo?, Cat-

-No mi señora…-dijo posicionándose al frente de la cama-las e encontrado-

-¿En donde están?-

-En Alaska, señora-

La mujer abrió en grande los ojos ante tal revelación.

-A-Alaska?!-

-Si, Graciela-

-No…puedo…creerlo, todos estos años han estado ahí-

-Sintió mucho toda la espera que le hice pasar, pero no fue fácil encontrarles-dijo Cat cabizbaja.

-No, no te preocupes…lo importante es que ya sabemos donde estan-

-Admito que supieron esconder muy bien el rastro-

-Muy cierto…querían a toda costa que jamás lo supiéramos-declaro Graciela muy seria.

-Ahora que procede? Señora…-

-No es…tarea sencilla…no podemos infiltrar en esa organización-

-Usted digame que hago!-

-Por el momento…tu y…Thomas necesitan buscar toda la información requerida si…es que pretendemos rescatarles…-

-Entonces…necesitaremos que alguien nos ayude?-

Si…obiamente nuestros hombres pueden hacerlo…pero no podemos arriesgarnos…a cometer errores-

-No te preocupes Graciela-dijo Catherina seriamente-me encargare de buscar quien puede ayudarnos-

Sin decir nada mas la mujer se retiro del cuarto dejando a la otra sola.

-Por fin…ay Daniel…si tan solo estuvieras aquí-inquirio la señora derramando lagrimas-…mi amor como me gustaría ver tu expresión si supieras que ya las encontré…al fin podre irme al otro mundo para estar a tu lado…sabiendo que cumpli mi palabra-

Graciela cerro los ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Listo aqui les traigo ya el sig capitulo! n_n**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

3 dias después.

Y La ciudad de Nueva York era iluminada por sus luces esa noche.

April caminaba por las calles perdida en sus pensamientos y las manos en los bolsillos.

La razón era que otra vez fue rechazada.

Con esta llevaba 10 entrevistas de trabajo donde nadie la aceptaba por falta de experiencia, y no era para menos si ella estudio periodismo.

La chica caminaba desganada, no le apetecia regresar a casa para estarse lamentando por su mala suerte.

En eso algo capto su atención.

Allí al otro lado de la banqueta habia 3 prostitutas con unos tipos, la O'neil los observo un poco, le impresionaba como sin pudor alguno ellas restregaban su cuerpo al de esos sujetos que para sus ojos eran desagradables pero entendía que todo era por la necesidad del dinero.

No sabia el por que pero al ver esas prostitutas, se vio a si misma terminando en esa situación, golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan tonta como para caer tan bajo, solo para ganar unos cuantos pesos para sobrevivir.

La ojiazul tan absorta estaba en sus cabalidades, que no se dio cuenta de que una enorme sombra se movia en un callejón que estaba justo detrás de ella.

Sopresivamente April sintió como era jalada y le cubrían la boca para evitar que gritara.

-Tranquilo, muñequita soy yo-

De inmediato la ex-reportera supo de quien se trataba.

-Mickey, me asustaste-dijo April volteándose.

La tortuga menor salió de las sombras con una radiante sonrisa.

-Perdona, April-

-Y que haces fuera de las alcantarillas?-

-quise venir aver a mi chica!-señalo el mutante como lo mas obio.

La chica lo mira extrañada y algo apenada, hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Tus hermanos, ¿saben que estas aquí?-

El de antifaz anaranjado se rasco la cabezo con nerviosismo.

-Mickey…viniste sin decirles nada?!-

-la verdad no lo crei necesario-

-Uufff! A Leonardo no le gustara nada, cuando se de cuenta de tu aucensia-

-Por supuesto!-declaro una voz que sonaba muy molesta.

Ambos dieron un brinco del susto y mas la tortuga menor sabiendo perfectamente que era tortuga muerta.

Leonardo,Raphael y Donatello emergieron de las sombras hacercandose hasta ellos.

El de antifaz azul no se veía nada feliz.

-Se puede saber! Mickey, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-

-H-Hola…chicos-saludo un poco asustado por el regaño que le esperaba.

Leo se molesto mas.

-¿Solo eso se te ocurre decir?-

-Oh, vamos Leo-replico Mickey-solo quería ver a April-

-Deviste decírmelo o al sensei, tal vez te huvieramos dado el permiso-señalo cruzando los brazos.

-En serio?!-

-Por supuesto que no-

-¡Aaah!-

-Vaya que este zopenco supo escabullirse muy bien…-inquirio Raphael-que nisiquiera nos dimos cuenta de a que hora salió de la guarida-

Donatello asintió dándole la razón a su hermano.

-Y tu April que haces por las calles a esta hora?-se dirigió a la chica.

-Bueno…este…yo-se sonrojo de lo apenada que estaba.

No se atrevió a decirles que la razón se devia a que se entretuvo viendo a unas prostitutas "trabajando".

-¿Y bien?-volvio a preguntar Leonardo.

-Este…bueno-

En eso los chicos escucharon lo que parecía ser un gemido.

Dirigieron sus ojos al ver como unos tipos, prácticamente devoraban la boca de unas mujeres a medio vestir.

Al ver tal escena los mutantes apartaron la mirada de semejante espectáculo, que se sonrojaron sin que se les notara por la oscuridad del callejon .

April también se sonrojo de la pena y vergüenza que sentía al verse descubierta.

-¿Y como te ha ido?, April-pregunto Don rápidamente cambiando de tema.

La chica desvio la mirada recordando lo de la entrevista.

Los ninjas podían persibir que algo no estaba bien y que al parecer incomodaba a su amiga, el aura que desprendía era muy triste y sombrio, como también notaron que se veía algo demacrada y si mal no recordaban la ropa que llevaba puesta era la misma que traia cuando se vieron por ultima vez.

-April, te esta llendo bien…cierto?-pregunto Leonardo inspeccionándola de arriba abajo.

Mas ella no se atrevía a verlo a la cara, ya era demasiado humillante ver que se dieron cuenta de su aspecto.

-April…-volvio Leo a llamarla.

La O'neil hacia un esfuerzo para no dejar que las lagrimas calleran por su cara.

No quería que ellos empezaran a preocuparse por ella, mucho menos que se enteraran de la situación por la que estaba pasando.

Alaska.

El dia amaneció con algo de sol, pero ni asi bajaba la temperatura del frío.

En las instalaciones secretas.

Varias personas con batas blancas de laboratorio caminanban de un lado a otro, la angustia estaba reflejada en los rostros de todos, y la razón era que justo en ese preciso instante en el laboratorio se llevaba acabo el procedimiento de un experimento.

Adentro del lugar se hayaban unas 7 personas, que se encontraban alrededor de una camilla muy atentos del cuerpo que estaba cubierto por una manta blanca, solo únicamente una garra de pelaje negro sobresalía.

Mientras que alguien al otro lado de unos grandes ventanales, observaba con impaciente irritación que comenzaran que el procedimiento, en eso las personas que se encontraban allí dentro tomaban objetos afilados y se colocaban guates de latex y un cubrebocas.

-Empiezen de una maldita vez-señalo con enojo la misteriosa persona atravez de un intercomunicador inalámbrico.

-Enseguida-dijo uno de los científicos-…bisturí-inquirio estirando su mano.

Una mujer fue la que le dio el pequeño objeto.

-Bien…comenzaremos con una muestra de la carne-señalo preparándose para dar inicio-luego tomaremos varias muestras de ADN-

-Si, Doctor Gutierrez-dijeron los demás.

En eso cuando el hombre puso la punta del bisturí, undiendolo en el pelaje negro.

-AAAAHHGGG!-exclamo con dolor el misterioso ser vivo oculto por la manta.

De pronto la camilla empezaba a moverse con suma brusquedad y violencia.

Los científicos se alarmaron al ver que lo que sucedia.

-Sujétenla!-espeto el Doctor Gutierrez a los otros-traigan de inmediato el tranquilizante!-

-Si doctor-dijo otra mujer corriendo a los cajones de la mesa mas próxima.

-¡Agreguen 10 miligramos!-

La mujer encontró el frasco tomando con una jeringa la cantidad exacta.

La extraña criatura rugia y se revolvía con mucha fuerza intentando liberase, los científicos hacían lo posible por retenerle mientras le inyectaban la sustancia.

Al otro lado de los ventanales una sombra se manifestó observando lo que sucedia sin hacer algo al respecto por controlar la situación.

-INYECTACELO!-exclamo el Doctor Gutierrez.

La mujer rápidamente asi lo hizo, sin delicadeza ni cuidado alguno hundió la inyección en la carne de la fiera.

A los pocos minutos parecía que el tranquilizante empezaba a hacer efecto, y el ser enorme bajo la manta dejo de momerse.

-Bien…ahora, continuemos donde nos quedamos señores-declaro el Doctor Gutierrez limpiendose el sudor por el esfuerzo que hizo.

Justo en ese instante.

Haya a lejos de la zona de ese laboratorio en las 5 puertas metalicas, grandes sombres se movían inquietas al escuchar el sufrimiento por el que pasaba uno de los suyos.

- _Guanta, hermana…aguanta_ -

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Aqui les traje ya la continuacion!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

En las alcantarillas.

April se encontraba ante Spilnter sumamente avergonzada.

Por otro lado la vieja rata la observaba con tristeza al ver que el espíritu de la chica se veía muy apagado obteniendo un aspecto deplorable.

-Oh! Dios mi niña, ¿Pero que a sucedido contigo, April?-señalo Splinter muy preocupado-si la ultima vez que te vi, estabas llena de vida tu espíritu resplandecía…ahora se esta apagando poco a poco-

La chica no lo soporto mas y rompió en llanto.

El sensei al ver cuanto sufria la rodeo con sus brazos confortándola, permitiéndole que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera.

April lo abrazaba con fuerza llorando amargamente.

A una distancia prudente las tortugas observaban todo y veian a su amiga con mucha tristesa, jamás imaginaron que la O'neil estuviera tan mal de dinero y mucho menos están a un paso de charla del apartamente que compartía con otra chica, y que prácticamente conseguían lo necesario para comer.

-Eso, llora mi niña…deja salir y libera de tu alma toda esa frustración que cargas sobre tus hombros, veras que después te sentiras mejor!-inquirido Splinter acariciándole la espalda.

Pasaron unas horas en los que April pudo desahogarse por completa, sintiéndose un poco mas tranquila pero con los ojos rojos acausa de todo lo que lloro.

-Ahora si April…dime que es lo que pasa?!-

-Estoy decerperada…no e podido encontrar trabajo-dijo en tono lastimero y decesperado-mi compañera Taylor con lo que trai apenas hemos podido comer…y debemos 2 meses de renta y si no pagamos nos echaran a la calle-

-¿Por que no nos pediste ayuda?, huvieramos podido hacer algo por ti!-

-No quería molestarlos con mis problemas, Splinter…esto lo tengo que arreglar yo misma-

-Pero April…-inquirio Leonardo hacercandose con los chicos siguiéndole-podiste pedirnos ayuda, nosotros te huvieramos ayudado-

-Gracias, Leo…pero como se los dije-se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos-esto es problema mio y ya encontrare la manera de solucionarlo-

-Pero…-intento replicar el de antifaz azul.

-Pero nada Leo-espeto April levantándose caminando a la salida de la guaridad muy indignada y ofendida.

Los chicos la vieron irse sin atreverse a detenerle a diferencia de Miguel que quiso intentarlo, siendo detenido por Raphael.

La ex-reportera salió de las alcantarillas.

Para su mala suerte comenzó a llover, y sin preocuparse por pescar un catarro camino a paso lento por las calles.

Se sentía mal por aver tratalo a Splinter y a los chicos de esa forma, pero es que nadie entendía por la situación que pasaba.

En eso giro a la derecha entrando a una calle totalmente sola, sin ninguna persona que deanvulara por allí, y sin preocuparse de que alguien la asaltara total no llevaba ni un peso en los bolsillos, se arriesgo a entrar en esa calle tan peligrosa.

Cuando algo capto su atención.

Era una pequeña librería y en el cristal estaba pegado un cartel que decía SOLICITO PERSONAL FEMENINO.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces la palicastaña corrió al sitio abriendo la puerta bruscamente, haciendo sonar una pequeña campaniña al momento que entro.

-Buenas noches!-saludo April-vine por el puesto-

La chica sin saber que al instante que entro en ese lugar, habia marcado su destino y no solo el de ella.

El destino al parecer quería que atravesaran por una nueva aventura que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_


	6. Capitulo 5

**XD**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

11:00 am.

El dia amaneció fresco y con poco sol.

La semana se habia hido muy rápido, y como era de esperarse mucha gente iva por las calles de Nueva York muy apurados llevando puestos sus elegantes trajes de oficina para ir a trabajo algún asunto que tuvieran.

En esos momento un joven que no aparentaba tener mas de 25 años, tenia el cabello corto de un rubio platino y los ojos marrones, caminaba con toda tranquilidad con una mano en los bolsillos y con la otra sujetaba su saco que llevaba cargando atrás de su hombro derecho, usaba una camisa blanca mal abotonada como cualquier adolescente en adultes con un pantalón negro junto con zapatos negros y en su oreja izquierda tenia perforaciones.

En efecto el chico era bien parecido y atraía las miradas de todas las chicas.

Pero las ignoraba ya que su mirada poseía una frialdad muy tensa, como también inteligencia y astucia.

Este misterioso joven se dirigía aun pequeño y desente Ciber Café, se iva a encontrar con un viejo amigo suyo que trabajaba como reportero para el canal 6.

Al ver que estaba a unos pasos de llegar a su destino apresuro mas el paso.

Abrió la puertesilla que hizo somar una pequeña campanilla.

Paseo su mirada por el sitio buscando a su amigo.

-Ryan, por aquí amigo-dijo alguien sentando cerca de la ventada.

Al verlo Ryan se dirigo hasta donde se encontraba.

-Hola, compa-saludo.

-Hola amigo ¿como haz estado?-

Ambos se saludaron chocando sus manos y cerrando el puño.

El rubio coloco su saco en la silla sentándose de inmediato.

-Vaya, Ryan…veo que sigues siendo el mismo rebelde incorregible de siempre-señalo observando minuciosamente su vestuario.

-Jah! Pues tu no cantas malas ranches McNaughton-contraataco Ryan-…sigues siendo el mismo nerd-sonrio de lado.

-Ok, ok esta bien, esta bien!...y bueno cuéntame que hacido de tu vida?!-

-Nada nuevo-señalo con aburrimiento o eso quería aparentar-ya sabes tabajar para el Tropical Paradise, no es sencillo a veces tenemos días buenos y malos, eso sin mencionar los retos-

-Bueno diseñar anuncios para productos de belleza…es algo muy importante-inquirio McNaughton.

-Mmm, si claro, como sea-declaro Ryan sin interés-rayos a veces me pregunto por que mejor no elegi ser reportero como tu...-

-No creas que es un trabajo fácil, el buscar una historia cuesta mucho-

-Pero al menos tienes acción cuando se trata de sacar información, sin contar que hasta arriesgan su vida para conseguir la historia y tiene el valor de meterse en una balacera sin importar que!-

-Jah, me recordaste a una compañera loca que antes pertenecía a nuestro grupo de trabajo-

-En serio-lo miro inquisidoramente-…y según tu aquien?-

-Se llamaba O'neil…que por cierto yo la detestaba por que siempre quería llamar la atención de Thompson, además era una chica estúpida y demasiado presumida-dijo McNaughton con molestia.

-En serio?!-pregunto Ryan sin expresión alguna.

-Si, quería llamar la atención acerca de un vigilante que logro detener al Clan del Pie en los muelles de Brooklyn…

-Asi…-

-Si, hubieras visto el ridículo que hizo cuando le mostro las "pruebas" a Thompson que según ella eran validas para hacer publica la historia en las noticias de la noche…-

-mmm…- Ryan ensendio un cigarrillo.

-Disculpe señor no se permite fumar en el interior-inquirio un mesero hacercandose.

-Púdrete, idiota que no vez que estas interrumpiendo largo de aquí!-exploto Ryan contra el pobre chico que solo hacia su trabajo de informarle.

La gente que habia allí se giraron muy sorprendidos.

-E-e-eh…discu…disculpe señor-tartamudeo el mesero muy asustado dando media vuelta.

-Y ya que te largas, me tras un café negro sin azúcar y un pay de queso-

McNaughton decidió mantenerse callado, conocía el carácter de su amigo era un tipo de pocas pulgas y de un carácter fuerte, y que cada vez que tenia alguna conversación con alguien y mas si se trataba de una amistad y llegaba algún tipo a interrumpir descargaba su ira contra esa persona deseándole hasta lo que no.

-Y bien amigo-recobro Ryan la compostura-que me decias de esa compañera tuya?!-

-Eh…asi, si, si como te decía un dia volvió a llamar a Thompson para decirle que ya sabia quien era el vigilante, pero que no se trataba de 1 sino de 4 y que estuvo muy cerca de ellos…-

-De veras? Y como eran?-

-Jajaja, esa es la mejor parte-se burlaba-salio con la tontería de que eran unas tortugas, jajajaja!-

-¡¿Tortugas?!-pregunto Ryan creyendo aver oído mal.

-Si, en mi opinión se volvió completamente loca, jajaja-

El de ojos marrones enarco una ceja al ver como su amigo se carcajeaba.

-No te miento, Ryan…Thompson mención que le dijo que median 2 metros y que hablaban español…-

Ryan movia los ojos de un lado a otro escuchando todo lo que McNaughton le decía, divagaba sus pensamientos en eso.

-Lo que en verdad era el colmo fue que salió con la estupidez de que aparte de ser tortugas eran ninjas y Karatecas, eso te lo digo fue la causa de que la despidieran…perdió completamente la razón! -

Ahora si que el chico se mostro interesado en el asunto, que rápidamente apago su cigarro.

-¿Como dices que se llama la chica?-

-Ah, bueno se llama April O'neil…por que quieres saberlo?!-

Sin contestarle Ryan tomo su saco y salió del lugar muy apurado, olvidandose del pedido que le hizo a aquel mesero que llego unos minutos después de que se fuera.

-Ryan, a donde vaz?!-exclamo McNaughton sin entender el comportamiento de su amigo.

En otro lugar.

En una pequeña librería.

April acomodaba los libros en el lugar que le correspondía a cada uno, siguiendo las letras del alfabeto.

Fue un milagro que la señora Harris una señora ya entrada en años y con el pelo canoso, le haya dado el puesto de ayudante.

Su trabajo era muy simple y la paga estaba bien no era mucho pero al menos era algo para poder pagar sus gastos.

-April , cariño-la llamo una suave voz.

-Digame, señora Harris?!-

-Voy a salir un momento te quedas a cargo de la librería en lo que yo vuelvo-

-Despreocupese, señora que yo me hare cargo de todo-le sonrio con calidez.

-Gracias hija eres un angel-

La anciana salió del local dejándola sola.

Para la O'neil era una bendición el estar allí, claro que no se comparaba cuando trabajo de reportera que era su pasión, pero no se quejaba el sitio era pequeño y acogedor, pero habia una paz y tranqulidad en esa librería hacia que su alma estuviera tranquila cosa que jamás sintió cuando estaba en el canal 6.

Ahora estaba segura que lo mejor que pudo pasarle fue que la echaran de allí, sino jamás habría ido a parar en esa librería.

Mientras que Ryan en ese preciso momento bajo rápidamente de un taxi lanzándole unos cuantos dólares al taxista, que intento detenerlo para decirle que era demasiado.

Pero el joven no lo escucho y corriendo subió los escalones.

El chico se habia bajo justo ante el gran edifico de Tropical Paradise.

Empujando las puertas Ryan corrió por los pasillos atrayendo la atención de los demás trabajadores que lo vieron entrando corriendo, dirigiéndose al elevador.

Rápidamente oprimió el botón del tercer piso.

Golpeaba su zapatpo impaciente por querer llegar ya.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Salió disparado sin importarla aquien se llevaba por delante, tenia que hablar de inmediato con su madre.

En eso diviso en la puerta de una oficina el nombre Catherina Flores.

Sin llamar a la puerta entro viendo a la mujer sentada en el escritorio rebizando unos papeles.

-Ryan, hijo que formas son esas de entrar sin antes tocar-regaño Cat sin despegar sus vista de esos papeles.

-Mama, hay algo muy importante que tienes que sabes!-dijo Ryan con la respiración agitada.

-Si te metiste otra vez en problemas te juro qu…-

-No, no no se trata de eso-rapidamente la imterrumpio.

-Entonces de que se trata?-

-Mama…creo que ya se quien nos puede ayudar en la misión-

La ejecutiva halzo la mirada, observando con interrigancia a su hijo.

-Que dices?!-

-Lo que escuchaste…mama me acabo de enterar de algo que jamás nos imaginamos-

-¿Sobre que cosa?, Ryan-

-Ma, ¿que me dirias si te dijera?...que en estos momentos hay unas tortugas mutante que miden 2 metros y que están ocultas en alguna parte de Nueva York-

El rostro de Cat pareció congelarse.

-Me estas queriendo decir…que…-

-Si madre, eso es lo que trato de decir!-

-Entonces eso quiere decir que no fuimos los únicos que usamos el mutageno-concluyo Cat volviendo a sentarse.

-Y eso no es todo hay una persona que los ha visto-

-Que!-

-Si, se llama April O'neil y trabajo en el canal 6-

-¿Y como fue que te enteraste de todo esto?-

-Recuerdas a mi amgio McNaughton?, bueno hoy fui a platicar con el…y me empezó a contar todo esto al parecer a esta chica la despidieron por creerla una loca-

-No puede ser posible-dijo Catherina pasándose las manos por la cara.

-Tenemos que buscarla, madre-sugirio Ryan.

-No haremos tal cosa, sin antes comentarle todo esto a Graciela-

-Por favos! Sabes que ella de todas maneras lo autorisara-

-De todas formas tengo que informárselo...-se levanto de su asiento-ella necesita saber que no fuimos los únicos en hacer el mismo procedimiento-

-Mama, te das cuenta de que esta es la oportunidad que buscábamos, ahora podemos ir a Alaska y salvarles-

-No vayas tan aprisa, hijo primero tenemos que buscar a esas tortugas!-

-Entonces que es lo que haremos al respecto?!-

-Lo mas prudente es que vayas con tu padre, comentale toda esta información que me haz revelado…y si la señora esta de acuerdo buscaremos a esa chica April!-

-Como digas, mama-Ryan salió de la oficina cerrando tras de si la puerta.

Al verse ya solo.

La mujer se acerco al ventanal observando el orisonte.

-Dios mio, será posible que todo esto este pasando?!...si es asi deseo que salgamos victoriosos de esta misión…Graciela ya a sufrido demasiado-

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_


	7. Capitulo 6

**Listo ya les traigo la continuacion! n_n**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

Una semana transcurrio rapido.

El tiempo parecia no detenerse para nadie.

Mientras que en esos mismos momentos en el Toprical Paradise.

Cat revisaba unos documentos con impaciencia, en la boca tenia un cigarrillo tecleando al mismo muy rapido en la computadora, despues de todo lo que revisaba con tanto afan no eran cosas de trabajo ni mucho menos algo relacionado con los productos de belleza de los que supuestamente tenia que encargarse.

En eso alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Cat sin despegar la vista la pantalla.

Tras el umbral de la puerta aparecio un apuesto hombre de traje negro, su cabello era largo y rubio atado a una cola de caballo y los ojos marrones.

-Caty, cariño ya tengo la informacion que necesitas-se escucho la gruesa y varonil voz de ese magnifico hombre de espalda ancha y los brazos fuertes y ejercitados extendiendo su mano que sujetaba una carpeta amarilla.

-Gracias mi amor-señalo tomando la carpeta.

Este hombre era Thomas Flores, marido de Catherina y padre de Ryan como ejecutivo de la compañía Tropical Paradise, y encargado de negociar con los inversionistas al igual que la junta directiva para sacar a publicidad los videos clips que se encargaban de diseñar, pero a parte de todo eso que no significaba nada, comparado con ser el brazo izquierdo de la señora Graciela eso era mucho mas valioso que todo lo demás, era un gran honor el estar al servicio de tan respetuosa y noble señora, aunque su vida se este apagando poco a poco.

Cat leia detenidamente los documentos que su esposo le entrego, cerrando la carpeta se levanto de su asiento, a paso rápido fue hasta la puerta saliendo de su oficina siendo seguida por Thomas.

Ambos subieron al elevador marcando al decimo piso.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron al piso.

Rápidamente fueron a la habitación de esta su jefa.

Cat toco la puerta entrando al mismo tiempo.

-Disculpe, señora…-hablo Catherina-ya tenemos la información-mostro la carpeta en su mano.

En ese momento Graciela era atendida por su medico personal, que al ver a sus mejores servidores hizo un ademan con la mano pidiéndole al hombre que se retirara, cosa que asi hizo sin objeción tomo su maletín saliendo de la habitación de inmediato.

-Que…es lo…que averiguaron?!-hablo con dificultad.

-Sabemos que el padre de la chica April O'neil murió en un incendio…y vive en un departamente que comparte con otra chica llamada Taylor-señalo Cat leyendo otra vez los documentos-anteriormente trabajo para el canal 6 pero fue despedida, ahora en estos momentos trabaja en una pequeña libraría de nombre BLUE MOON, su horario de trabajo es de 08:30 am a 06:00 pm de lunas a jueves y siempre llega en bicicleta-

-¿Por…que…razón fue…despedida?-pregunto Graciela muy curiosa.

-Según lo que mi hijo Ryan dijo, su amigo McNaughton le informo que ella llego al trabajo diciendo que el "vigilante" eran unas 4 tortugas gigantes que sabían karateka, y esa fue la razón de su despido-

Graciela parecía digerir todo eso que su amiga le contaba.

No podía creerlo pero tampoco lo negaba, siempre creyo que solo ella y Daniel habían sido los únicos en usar el mutageno, pero jamás se imagino siquiera que alguien mas habia conseguido esa rara sustancia.

-Cat…Thomas-llamo a ambos.

La pareja esperaban anciosos sus ordenes.

-Busquen…a esa…chica, sigan todos sus pasos…y en cuanto la tengo en sus manos…pídanle que los lleve…hasta esas tortugas y tráiganlos ante mi presencia…necesito saber de donde…consiguieron el mutageno-

-Asi lo haremos, señora-inquirieron los 2 al instante.

-Bien…ahora retírense…necesito descansar-

Asintiendo con la cabeza retrocedieron alejándose de la cama saliendo del cuarto.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

April iva por las calles en su bicicleta.

La ex-reportera pedaleaba muy feliz sin preocuparse por nada, y no tenia por que la vida le estaba sonriendo muy bien, consiguió ese trabajo en la librería ahora las cosas marchaban bien y nada podría destruir esa felicidad.

Eso mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde las sombras con un tipo de lentes de visión nocturna.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta el proximo capitulo!**_


	8. Capitulo 7

**Listo ya les triago la continuacion! :)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

April pedaleaba lo mas rápido que podía.

A pesar de que su hora de trabajo habia terminado, la señora Harris le habia pedido doblar turno hasta las 8, ya que un cliente inesperado le interesaba comprar las sagas completas de unos escritores importantes que hasta pago por adelantado y que en estos momentos esperaba afuera de la tienda.

Giro a la izquierda y al frente diviso la librería, que en efecto una mujer vestida muy elegante con el cabello negro recogido en una trenza lateral.

Apurándose mas en pedalear.

La O'neil se coloco al frente de la extraña.

-Buenas noches señora, siento mucho si la hice esperar-señalo April bajando de la bici.

-Descuida muchacha, no espere mucho-dijo la mujer volteándose a verla.

April pudo observar mejor el rostro de esa señora, efectivamente era muy bonita el cabello negro con los ojos verdes y gafas que le daban el aspecto como de una ejecutiva o empresaria.

-Permítame en unos segundos la abro la puerta-

-¡No ay problema!-inquirio Cat sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Ambas entraron a la librería y April ensendio las luces para alumbrar el sitio.

-Me sorprendió que alguien quisiera comprar libros a esta hora…-señalo April quitándose el casco.

En eso Catherina observaba minuciosamente el lugar sin prestarle atención.

-Digo, no es que me moleste ya que a esta hora tenemos cerrado…-continua hablando April.

Cat examino todo el sitio y mirando atraves de los ventanales del local, asegurándose de que no hubiera nada rondando por allí, oprimió un botón del reloj que traia puesto.

-Pero bueno todo sea para complacer al cliente y mas si a pagado por adelantado-la O'neil hablaba y hablaba sin percatarse de lo que la otra hacia-asi que bien señora que libros son los que desea com…prar-se la fue la voz a la chica al girar y tener una pistola apuntando su frente.

-Lo que en estos momentos deseo es que te calles, niña!-musito Cat con dureza.

April no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando pero no dejaba de pasar su mirada del arma a la mujer y de la mujer al arma.

De pronto se escucho la campanilla dando señal de que alguien mas entro.

April pudo ver a otros hombres armados, eran 10 en total de traje negro y pudo ver a 2 siluates que usaban un atuendo de cuero negro, ambos de baja estatura una tenia figura de mujer.

No podía verles la cara ya que llevaban puestos unos pasamontañas.

-Que…es…lo que quieren?!-pregunto April.

-Queremos respuestas-declaro Cat con firmeza.

-Eh?-

-Asi que escucha con atención April O'neil-inquirio con frialdad-para quien trabajas realmente?...-

-Nose de que me habla-

-¿Ah, no?...entonces dime esto ¿como obtuvistes el mutageno? Quien es tu jefe y cual es su propósito?!-

-Le digo que no se de que me esta hablando señora-

-Oh! Asi que eres una chica dura de roer no es cierto?…-

A la O'neil no le gusto el tono en como dijo las cosas.

-Bien en ese caso…Isabel-llamo Cat.

En eso la nombrada se descubrió la cara quitándose el pasamontañas, revelando a una joven chica de entre unos 21 años tenia el cabello corto hasta lo oreja, lo tenia pintado de un rosa fuerte y los labios de un rojo pasión y sus ojos eran marrones.

La muchacha se acerco amenzante a April.

Flores dejo de apuntarla con su arma retrocediendo un solo paso al ver que la otra se hacercaba.

Sin esperárselo Isabel le ensarto una sonorosa cachetada a la ex-reportera que rezono por todo el lugar.

Adolorida April se toco la mejilla.

Mientras que la palirrosada se posiciono detrás suyo alandola detrás del cabello.

-Ahora si estúpida! Dinos para quien trabajas…oh, aquí mismo te mueres-amenazo Isabel sacando un enorme cuchillo colocándolo debajo de la barbilla justo en medio de la garganta.

April comenzó a temblar del miedo al tener esa arma en su cuello, ahora si combenciendose de que esas personas no estaban jugando.

-Ya se los dije…no…se…nada…yo solo…trabajo…vendiendo libros-

-¿De verdad?-inquirio Cat irónicamente-…oh! Perdona nuestra torpesa entonces no te molestara en hablarnos de esas tortugas gigantes-

April quedo atonita al escuchar esas palabras.

-Y bien?...vaz a hablar?!-

-Señora…usted definitivamente esta loca-inmediatamente April nego todo fingiendo extrañeza observandola como si fuese un bicho raro.

-Hey! Mucho cuidado en como te diriges a mi madre-demando el chico con los lentes de vision nocturna.

-Tranquilo, Ryan-señalo Cat sin verse indignada.

Ryan se quito los lentes junto con el pasamontañas arreglandose el pelo al quitarcelo.

Algo en su fuero interno alerto a O'neil advirtiendole que esas personas buscaban a los chicos, y tenia devía hacer algo para impedir que dieran con ellos no podia revelar su existencia a esa gente que sabra dios cuales eran sus intenciones para con ellos, asi que sin importarque se sacrificaria con tal de pretegerlos, no iva a permitir que otra vez pasara lo que sucedió con los ninjas del Pie y Destructor cuando invadieron su guarida gracias a ella por aver confiado en Sacks y ese error no lo volveria a cometer.

-Entonces, muchacha…vaz a decirnos todo lo que sepas sobre esas tortugas?!-atajo Catherina perdiendo la paciencia.

-Señora cuantas veces se lo tengo que decir, nose de que rayos me esta hablando-

-Oh, entonces no te suena el nombre de McNaughton-demando Ryan dando un paso adelante.

En eso los ojos de April se abrieron en grande , ahora comprendia de donde se enteraron de ellos.

-¿Que es lo que quieren? de mi-

En eso Thomas se abrio paso entre el grupo.

-Mire señorita O'neil…-hablo en tono suave-es muy importante para nosotros que nos cuente todo lo que sabe, ya que dependemos de eso-

La pelicastaña no se doble y lo miro con desconfianza.

-Entiendo que no crea nada de lo que digo, asi como tampoco nosotros de usted…la razon es que nos intriga el como llego el mutage para su gente?!-

-Gente?, cual gente no tengo ni idea de lo que me habla señor-declarocon decesperación.

Al ver que era inutil i teractuar con la chica, Cat saco una jeringa de su saco.

April se alarmo al ver que se acercaba precisamente a ella.

Isabel la sujeto con mas fuerza impidiendole moverse.

La O'neil mirando con desconfianza el liquido que contenia la inyección.

De un rapido moviento Catherina enterrero la punta de la jeringa en la carne de la muchacha, suministrandole toda la sustancia de golpel.

April se retorcia con movimientos bruscos tratando de soltarse del agarre de la otra chica.

Al ver que la jeringa estaba vacia, Cat la retiro del cuello de la ex-reportera elejandose al mismo tiempo.

Isabel la solto tambien retrocediendo.

-¡¿Que fue lo que me inyecto?!-pregunto April alarmada tocandose su cuello.

-No te asustes…-señalo Cat dexpreocupada-esa sustancia no te matara, solo te hara decir la verdad…-

-¿Como dice?-

-La cosa es asi…lo que te acabo de inyectar se llama suero de la verdad y hara efecto dentro de 3 minutos tiempo suficiente para que contestes a todo lo que quiero saber, muchacha…-

April no sabia como reaccionar al respecto.

Bien mientras esperamos charlemos un poco.

Uno de los sicarios hacerco una silla hasta la mujer para que se sentara, cosa que asi hizo en eso Thomas y Ryan se posicionaron detrás suyo, señalando quien era la cabeza de la familia.

April se quedo incada en el suelo con Isabel que estaba a su lado a una prudente distancia de ella.

-Sabes, April…mi familia y yo tenemos años de estar al servicio de Graciela Ramírez…

-Gra-Graciela…Ramírez?-ahora si que April se asombro-pero si ella es la persona mas importante y una de las mas rica de Nueva York! Tambien es la dueña del edificio Tropical Paradise!, la mejor compañia de publicidad para anuncios de productos de belleza para las mujeres!-

-Asi es…pero desde hace un año que mi señora…esta muy enferma-inquirio Cat en tono lastimero-tiene un tipo raro de cancer y no le queda mucho tiempo…esta muriendo-

April escuchaba sin de irni una sola palabra.

-¡Pero bueno! es la ley de la vida-hablo ahora mas calmada parecia mentira que hace unos minutos su rostro habia adquirido una expresion de tristeza y profundo dolor-…ahora concentremonos April…primera pregunta quien es tu jefe y como fue que obtuvieron el mutageno?!-

-Yo trabajo…para la señora Harris…vendiendo libros-hacia un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y no responder-y sobre…el mutageno…yo nose nada, solo que Eric Sacks lo tenia en su poder…-

-¿Y cual era precisamente su objetivo?-pregunto Thomas.

La pelicastaña sabia que por mas que se esforzara por no decir nada, era completamente inútil lo que le inyectaron le estaba haciendo soltar la lengua aun contra su voluntad.

-El mutageno se los inyecto a 4 tortugas y una rata…mi padre trabajo para el hasta que le prendió fuego al laboratorio y destruyo todo…yo los rescate de morir…y su objetivo era crear un antídoto…-

-¿Para que?-pregunto Ryan.

-Para asi poder liberar unas toxinas químicas por toda la ciudad…-

-Ya veo…el liberaría esas toxinas y usaría el mutageno que corria por la sangre de esas tortugas-concluyo Cat entendiendo todo-para asi crear el antídoto y el quedaría como el salvador ante todo el mundo-

-Pero afortunadamente…logramos detenerlo a el y a Destructor-

-Ahora lo entiendo todo…pero dime una cosa, ¿como se llaman esas tortugas?-

El líder es…Leonardo…luego esta Raphael…después Donatello…y por ultimo Miguel Angel...-

-Y que hay de la rata?!-inquirio Ryan con curiosidad.

-Se llama Splinter…y es su padre…y como ya se los dije yo no trabajo para nadie mas…no tengo nada que ver con todo eso-

Catherina se levanto de la silla.

-En este caso, ahora que ya sabemos que todo esto haremos lo siguiente…-

Nadie dijo nada.

-Tu April, los llamaras ahora mismo-ordeno apuntándola con el dedo.

-Esta loca si piensa que hare eso-

-No te estoy preguntando si estar de acuerdo o no…te lo estoy ordenando-

-Ya oiste a la señora-inquirito Isabel con voz aspera-asi que mueve eso que llamas cuerpo y llamalos…pero a la hora de ya!-

April paseaba sus ojos de una a la otra, no sabia que hacer no quería llamar a los chicos, y se arrepentía de aver aceptado esa teléfono que Donny le dio para llamarlos cada vez que ella los necesitara.

-¿Y bien? que esperas!-exclamo Isabel ya malhumorada.

La ex-reportera hizo lo que le pedían, no podía creer que esa droga o lo que sea que le hayan inyectado con esa jeringa la tenia totalmente dominada y obedecía sin chistar.

April puso el teléfono en su oreja, escucho el pitido de que estaba sonando, ragaba a al cielo por que Donatello no tomara la llama, pero la suerte no estaba a su famor, en ese instante dejo de sonar para señalar que alguien habia tomado la llamada.

-Hola, April-se escucho la voz de la tortuga al otro lado del auricular.

-Hola…Donny-respondio el saludo lamentándose en su interior-podrian tu y los chicos venir a verme esta noche?!...-

-¿Sucedió algo?-

-No, no ,no nada de eso lo que me gustaría pedirles disculpas por lo de la otra vez…no devi hablarles de esa manera-

Al otro lado Donatello detecto un tono preocupado en la voz de la chica, que no supo como disifrar pero se trataba de su amiga.

-Esta bien, iremos en cuanto caiga la noche…te buscamos en tu departamento?-

-No…estare en la librería se llama BLUE MOON-

-Bien…-estuvo apunto de cortar la llamada cuando-APRIL, ¿COMO ESTAS?-se escucho la estruendosa voz de Mickey saludando a todo pulmon.

La chica tuvo que retirar el teléfono sino quería quedarse sorda de una tinpano.

-Mickey, ya basta y regresame el teléfono-señalo Don tratando de quitarle el aparato.

-Pero quiero saludar a mi chica-

-Cállate, Mickey!-exclamo Donny.

Y la comunicación se corto.

-Bien…ya lo hice-musito April sin despegar los ojos del teléfono.

-Lo hiciste muy bien…ahora esperaremos a que la sombras se hagan presentes-señalo Catherina sin disimular su anciedad por conocerlos quería comprobar con sus propios ojos si eran exactamente igual a ellas.

09:00 pm.

La noche se hizo presente.

April espero sentada en la caja registradora de la librería, tenia el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

En eso pudo ver atravez del ventanal unas enormes sombras saltando.

Se dio cuenta de que los chicos habían llegado, y la respiración se le aceleraba cuanto deseo que nunca llegaran a venir pero el destino tenia otros planes.

El devil sonido de la campanilla indico que habían entrado a la tienda.

-April, ya llegamos-dijo Leonardo-…Donny nos dijo que deseabas hablar con nosotros-

Los mutantes la vieron allí sentada sin moverse.

La chica rompió en llanto cubriéndose los ojos con la mano.

preocupados al verla llorar quisieron ir a consolarla, pero no pudieron siquiera dar el primer paso ya que sorpresivamente fueron rodeados por varios hombres vestidos de negro bien armados, sin embargo Ryan e Isabel eran los únicos que llevaban unas espadas.

-April…pero qu-

-Lo siento…Leo, me obligaron-

Abriéndose paso Cat se aproximo a los ninjas colocándose al frente de Leonardo, el de antizas azul la observo con desconfianza y desafiante.

Pero Cat no se intimidar.

-No parece sorprendida de vernos?!-señalo Leonardo un poco extrañado de no escucharla gritar al verlo.

-Al contrario…estoy fascinada, maravillada-declaro Cat sin ocultar su regocijo-jamas imagine que hubiera otros mutantes-

-¿Otros mutantes?-inquierio Donatello sin entender bien.

-Que es lo que quieren de nosotros, como para aver obligado a April hacernos venir aquí-musito Raphael muy molesto.

-Antes que nada mi nombre es Catherina Flores y trabajo para Graciela Ramírez, dueña del edificio Tropical Paradise…y la razón por la que estamos aquí es por que mi patrona demanda su presencia ante ella y tiene que ser de inmediato, los incluye a todos-

Las tortugas no parecían del todo convencidos y decidieron en no creer nada de lo que esa mujer les decía.

-Y por que razón tendríamos que hacer lo que pide, humilde señora-dijo Miguel Angel usando ese tono optimista de siempre.

-No estoy autorizada a responder las preguntas que tengan…pero tienen 2 obsiones o vienen con nosotros o simplemente les daremos una muerte rápida y sin dolor alguno…asi que, que me dicen aceptan?-

Era muy clara la amenaza en cada palabra que no muy seguros de hacer lo correcto terminaron por aceptar.

Satisfecha por la sabia decisión salieron del local subiendo a unas caminetas negras que estaban ocultas en los callejones, escondidos para los ojos de las personas que pasan por ahí.

Los vehículos arrancaron poniéndose en marcha para ir directamente al edificio Tropical Paradise.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Ya muy pronto se sabra para que quiere Graciela a las tortugas!**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Ya pronto apareceran a quienes tanto Graciela anhela recuperar!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

Los tortugas se sentian bastante incomodos.

Jamas imaginaron que alguna vez en su vida estarian enfrente de tantas personas, hace 2 horas que habian llegado al al edificio Tropical Paradise, y ciertamente esperaban que los trabajadores de alli al verlos salieron corriendo y gritando, pero asombrosamente eso no sucedió.

Para su sorpresa e interrogacion las personas de ahí los trataron como si se trataran de cualquier otro ser vivo u otros individuos, aunque al principio se quedaron en shock al verlos pero inmediatamente volvieron a sus labores.

Ahora se encontraban siguiendo a esa mujer Catherina que los conducia hasta el elevador para llevarlos al decimo piso donde aguardaba la persona que estaba acargo de todo eso , detrás de ellos iva una April con la cabeza agachada.

Los hombres que los acompañaban se habian retirado.

Quedando solo ellos con la familia Flores y esa chica de cabello rosado lsabel.

Las puertas del elevador se mantenian abiertas esperandolos.

Cat entro jungo con las tortugas y April.

Mientras que Thomas, Ryan y Isabel tomaban otro.

Un silencio incomodo se sentio alli dentro pero nadia se atrevio a decir algo, nisiquiera Miguel Angel que siempre cada vez que podia salia con algun comentario idiota.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron indicando que ya habian llegado a su destino, sin perder tiempo Cat fue la primera en salir apresurandose en ir a los aposentos de su señora.

Los chicos caminaron rapido para darle alcanse.

Cat se sentia algo intranquila como anciosa y nerviosa, nisiquiera podia imaginarse la reaccion que Graciela tendria cuando viera con sus propios ojos que ella y su difunto marido Daniel no habian sido los unicos en usar el mutageno en animales.

Cat llego hasta la puerta y sin anunciar su presencia entro.

Los ninjas no parecian del todo seguros en querer entrar.

-Van a entrar de una puta vez o que!-inquirio Isabel detrás de ellos com fastidio.

Si giraron ante el vocabularia de la chica, era cierto que estaban acostumbrados en escucharlo de Raphael pero en una mujer eso si que era nuevo para ellos y no tenian por que extrañarse el sensei ya les habia dicho que habia gente que carecia de buenos modales.

Asi que la ignoraron y entraron a la habitacion.

Paso un buen rato que duraron alli dentro.

Les sorprendio mucho el ver el estado tan triste en el que se encontraba esa pobre mujer, incluso Donny le hizo un chequeo con el permiso de ella y vio que efectivamente se trataba de cancer, pero no estaba seguro de cual tipo de cancer era, pero desafortunadamente de lo que si estaba muy seguro era que la enfermedad ya estaba muy avanzada, y podia verlo por que no tenia nada de cabello en la cabeza y en su cuerpo se notaban la grandes emanotomas que tenia la señora en sus brazos como en las piernas y detrás en la espalda, tambien reviso sus signos vitales tenia el pulso devil la respiracion agitada como los labios resecos y los ojos rojos con la pupila dilatada y debajo tenia unas ojeras bien marcadas y sin mencionar lo palida que le daba el aspecto de una muerta en vida.

Despues de eso charlaron un poco, evidentemente en ningun momento parecio asustada al verlos si no que mostro estar mas que sorprendida de ver a unos seres como ellos y eso los estaba exasperando no entendian el por que las personas de esa compañía los trataban con tanta naturalidad.

Y justo mientras hablaban ella les pidio amablemente que les platicara de ellos, cosa que hicieron sin rechistar, por alguna razon esa pobre moribunda mujer les inspiraba confianza y extrañamente podian ver atravez de sus ojos ese instinto maternal.

-Escuhenme…con…atención-suplico Graciela con dificultad-al saber todo..de ustedes…y quienes son…y todo lo que han…tenido que enfrentar...ahora se…que…ustedes…son los indicados…-

-Indicados?!, para que…señora-cuestiono Leo sin comprender.

-Quiero…que me ayuden…arescatar…a unos seres…muy importantes para…mi…-

En eso Cat se acerco al cajón que se encontraba al lado de la cama, de ahí saco una carpeta abriendo saco una fotografía entregándosela al mutante quien no dudo en tomarla.

El rostro del intrépido se transfiguro a una mueca de incredubilida como de sorpresa.

Sin salir de su asombro le paso la foto a Rapha para que el como Don y Mickey la pudieran ver, y los 3 abrieron en grande los ojos sin poder creer lo que veian en esa foto.

April no supo como reaccionar al ver esa imagen, hasta la respiración se le esfumo.

-Como ahora lo puede ver, ustedes no son los únicos mutantes que existen-concluyo Cat.

-¡¿Y quienes son?!-se aventuro Mickey a preguntar con mucha curiosidad sin disimular la felicidad que sentía de saber que habia otros mutantes como su familia.

-Son…4 hembras…y…y…2 machos-inquirio Graciela-llevo…años buscándolos…pero…hasta entonces…no habíamos podido…dar con el…lugar donde los…tienen encerrados-

-Y nosotros en donde entramos en todo esto?!-cuestino Raphael muy serio.

-Necesito…a-alguien como ustedes…nosotros…no podemos…infiltrar en la…corporación…que los mantienen prisioneros-

-Me tomo mucho tiempo averiguar el sitio exacto en donde les tenían…-señalo Cat-pero al final lo descubrió, todos estos años han estado en Alaska-

-Alaska!-inquirio Donny incrédulo.

-Si…en estos momentos un grupo de nuestros hombres ya están haya, esperan indicaciones nuestras para actuar pero por el momento les e pedido mantenerse al margen y no dejarse descubrir por el enemigo-

-Si pretendemos rescatarles y entrar a la guarida del lobo literalmente tenemos que pasar desapercibidos-señalo Ryan-sino todo se habrá perdido y el tiempo se nos acaba-

-Y como podemos nosotros ayudarles?-pregunto Leonardo presintiendo saber que era exactamente lo que trataban de decirles.

-Quiero…que se…alien conmigo…solo…asi podre cumplir la promesa…que hice…hace muchos años-

La incertidumbre se apodero del rostro de las tortugas, que se mostraron indecisas les estaban haciendo una oferta para ir a rescatar a otros mutantes como ellos.

-Aceptamos-declaro April.

Los ninjas se giranron a verla estupefactos sin creerse que su amiga habia aceptado sin siquiera preguntarles.

-Muy…bien…en ese caso…de…ahora en adelante…forman parte…del escuadron de rescate-señalo Graciela muy cansada.

Cat lo noto y con una ademan con la mano les indico que abandonaran el cuarto para asi dejar descansar a su patrona.

-Fue una sabia decisión de su parte-inquirio Cat muy satisfecha.

Los encamino otra vez hasta el levador para guiarlos hasta la entrada del edificio y pudieran marchars ya después les comunicaría el siguiente paso.

-Me pregunto que reacción tendría Splinter su hubiera tenido hijas en lugar de hijos?!-se decía April en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_


	10. Capitulo 9

**XD!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

4 días después.

En las alcantarillas.

Splinter se paseaba por la guariada de un lado a otro tan absorto en sus pensamientos, era entendible en ese tiempo trataba de asimilar la noticia que sus hijos le dieron.

Aun no podía creerlo del todo.

Ellos no eran lo únicos mutantes en existir, se suponía que solo Sacks y Destructor fueron los únicos en tener en su poder el mutageno, entonces como era posible que alguien mas lo consiguiera y si lo que sus hijos vieron en esa foto era real entonces una mala broma del destino.

También estaba cuando le informaron sobre los planes de aquella pobre mujer enferma, necesitaba de su ayuda para salvarles de una corporación que esta oculta en Alaska.

Pudo sentir en las palabras de Leonardo al ver cuan mal de salud se encontraba, no duda que fuera verdad y que ella fuese sincera, y que necesitara desesperadamente de su ayuda para rescatar aquello que significaba mucho para poder irse en paz al otro mundo.

Y no lo pensó 2 veces cuando dio su consentimiento para que la ayudaran en lo que fuera necesario.

Ahora esa pregunta que April le habia echo rondaba por su cabeza en todo ese tiempo, como habrían sido las cosas si hubiese tenido hijas en vez de hijos, esa pregunta nadie podría respondérsela nisiquiera el mismo solo confiaba que las cosas pasaban por que tenían que pasar y si el destino asi quiso que de nueva cuenta se enfrentaran a un nuevo peligro asi lo harian.

Tan entrentenido estaba que no se dio cuenta en el momento que sus hijos se acercaron a el.

-Padre…-llamo Leonardo.

La vieja rata se volteo al escucharlo llamarle.

-April, nos acaba de llamar para decirnos que llego la hora…-

El sensei sabia lo que eso significaba, la hora para ir en ese rescate habia llegado al fin.

-Muy bien…pueden irse solo tengan mucho cuidado, Alaska esta al otro lado del mundo!-

-Lo sabemos-señalo Donny-este será un muy largo viaje-

-¿A que hora deberán irse?-

-Esta misma noche debemos abordar el barco que va con destino a para haya-concluyo Leo-ya empacamos lo necesario y llevaremos el auto-

-Muy bien…cuídense mucho y regresen con bien-

-Asi lo haremos sensei…ah y otra cosa April nos dijo que le pidieron si usted podría hacerse cargo de la señora Graciela en lo que estamos fuera…-

Splinter parpadeo sorprendió.

-Al parecer les da terror dejarla sola-señalo Raphael sin darle importancia.

-Que falta la tuya de compasión-dijo Mickey sarcástico.

-Basta-inquirio Leo poniéndose serio.

-Será un placer para mi el cuidar de su salud y su seguridad, hijo mio-

-En ese caso le avisare a April de que no hay problema con eso-dijo Don alejándose marcando al teléfono de la chica.

Raphel y Miguel también se retiraron para terminar de empacar lo que necesitaban.

-Leonardo…seguro que saben lo que están asiendo?-pregunto acercándose un poco hasta la tortuga adolescente.

-La verdad padre…por primera vez no lo estoy, pero quiero saber todo de ellas, necesito hacerlo-

-Te entiendo hijo mio…pero solo tengan mucho cuidado es inevitable que enfrentaran caminos muy peligrosos y me temo que no será como aquella ocasión con Destructor!-

-Eso lo sabes pero aun asi no dejamos de querer desear el conocerles…padre se da cuenta no somos los únicos mutantes…-

-Lo se, Leonardo-

-Yo realmente quiero tenerles en frente mio para comprobar que es verdad-

-Persibo en tu voz la ecxitacion como la adrenalina de que ese suceso ya ocurra, y todavía no estas en Alaska aun estas aquí en Nueva York…espera hasta que ya estes en aquel lugar helado cubierto completamente de nieve-

-Usted no sabe cuanto anhelo que eso ocurra-

-Bueno, solo ten paciencia y por favor abríguense muy bien, en leído que hace demasiado frio y la temperatura baja constantemente-

-No se preocupe sensei, le aseguro que estaremos bien-

Dando por terminada la charla el ninja se alejo de su padre.

Ninguno de los 2 se imaginaba o siquiera sospechaban el gran cambio que ese viaje a Alaska, ocasionaría un gran giro inesperado en sus vidas.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **El proximo capitulo tratara del viaje!**_


	11. Capitulo 10

**Ya estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capy...que lo disfruten! :)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

Eran exactamente las 09:15 pm.

Las horas pasaron rápido y la noche se hizo presente.

Las tortugas ivan por la oscuras calles de la ciudad en el acorazado.

Donny era el que llevaba el volante, manejaba los mas aprisa posible, tenían que llegar a los muelles de Brooklyn donde era el punto exacto para subir al barco que los llevarían hacia Alaska.

Hace media hora que April les comunico que ella y ese amigo suyo Vern ya se encontraban allí, solo faltaban ellos por llegar al lugar para poder empezar el largo viaje.

Los chicos divisaron al frente los muelles acelerando un poco mas condujeron para llegar al fin.

Estacionando el acorazado bajaron buscaron con la mirada a su amiga.

-¡Chicos estamos aquí!-

Guiándose por su voz la vieron allí parada con Vern con varias bolsas de viaje que lo mas seguro contenían ropa, detrás de ambos se encontraba una embarcación muy grande.

Pero lo que mas les extrañaba era que el lugar se encontraba muy solitario, a excepción de ellos.

-Ya están a bordo del barco-inquirio April adivinando lo que pensaban.

En ese momento Cat baja del puente que habia para subir o bajar del barco.

-Me alegra que por fin llegaran-señalo observando a los ninjas.

-Disculpe si nos demoramos-se disculpo Leonardo-no es fácil pasar inadvertidos-

-Eso es entendible-afirmo Ryan desde arriba con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-Bueno pero lo que importa es que ya están aquí…ahora suban con su equipaje-

Y eso fue lo que las tortugas hicieron del acorazado sacaron lo que requerian necesario para el largo viaje que les esperaba.

-En unos momentos mis hombres engancharan su vehiculo para subirlo al barco…-

-De cuerdo!-inquirio Leonardo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ryan…-

-Si, ma!-

-Diles a Corbin, Marcus y Jake que se encarguen se subir el auto de inmediato, ah y de paso pidele a Damian que venga-

-Esta bien, madre-

El chico desaparecio de su vista para buscar a sus compañeros.

Los mutantes se apresuraron en subir ya al barco destras los seguian Cat, April y Vern aunque este ultimo tenia una mueca de cansancio y fastidio bien notable en la cara.

-Vaya si que el bote es enorme-señalo Mickey con fascinación.

-Y ese que no lo han visto por dentro-informo Cat sonriendo sinceramente.

En ese instante 3 hombres de buen parecido pero de aspecto rudo con atuendo negro aparecieron en la cubierta del buque.

-¿Nos mando llamer señora?-pregunto uno de ellos.

-Si Marcus, por favor suban aquel pequeño vehículo-apunto haya a la orilla del muelle el acorazado de los mutantes.

-En seguida, señora!-

Los hombres pasaron por en frente de los ninjas mirándolos seriamente, Marcus tenia el cabello rubio platino casi blanco y atado a una coleta pequeña sus ojos eran de un marron chocolate, Corbin tenia su pelo de un castaño claro corto hasta la oreja y los ojos azules claros y por ultimo a Jake le llegaba hasta los hombros de un negro con tonos azules y los ojos oscuros.

Para los chicos era algo incomo ver que los trataban como si nada, que si fuesen algo sin importancia, nisiquiera sus ojos reflejaban miedo alguno pero recordaron que ellos no eran los únicos mutantes en existir.

Justo en ese instante otro tipo vestido de negro solo que estilo militar de ojos azules y la cabeza completamente calva hizo acto de prescencia en la cubierta.

-¡Ryan me dijo que me necesitabas Catherina!-señalo en un claro asento italiano.

-Si, por favor Damian muestrales a los caballeros y a la señorita sus habitaciones-

El italiano se volteo a ver a los mensionados sorprendiendose solo un poco, pero de inmediato borro esa expresion de su cara mirandoles normalmente.

-Por favor, Siganme-dijo Damian dando media vuelta.

Tomando sus cosas lo siguieron por un largo pasillo pasando por muchas puertas, esperaban encontrar el lugar con muchos hombres armados, tal vez con todo tipo de armamento pero no en lo que caminaban todo se encontraba en un absurdo silencio que se les hacia muy extraño.

-Disculpe, señor Damian- llamo Donatello al italiano.

-Digame-

-En donde estan todos...digo creiamos que al tratarse de un tipo de misión de rescate, nose pense que abria mas gente en esto!-

-Y no se equivoca, joven Donatello…-

La tortuga fue tomado por sorpresa al igual que los chicos, pero recordaron que no tenian el por que asombrarse de nada Cat ya les habia informado desde antes que pondría a sus hombres al tanto de las cosas.

Recordando ese detalle se calmaron como si hace unos minutos, no se huvieran visto afectados por que ese tipo Damian supiese sus nombres.

-Bien ya hemos llegado-indico Damian parandose al lado dd una puerta-señor Leonardo esta es la habitqción que usted y su hermano Donatello compartiran-le entrego las llaves.

-Gracias, señor-le agradecio el de antifaz azul.

Asintiendo la cabeza.

Damian se giro alejandose.

Raphael, Vern, April y Miguel le siguieron sabiendo que los llevaria ahora sus cuartos.

Mickey se volteo agitando la mano despidiendose de Leo y Donny, que igualmente agitaron la mano despidiendose.

El intrepido y el genio de su hermano entraron a la habitación cerrandola tras de si.

-Cielos no logro acostumbrarme a que nos traten como sus iguales-declaro Don un tanto incomodo.

-A mi tambien me esta costando un poco-concluyo Leo estando de acuedo con el de morado.

Mientras que en los pasillos del barco.

-Señor Raphael, en esta dormiran usted y su hermano Miguel lAngel…aquí tiene su llave-se le entrago al ninja rojo.

-Ah! yo queria compartir cuarto con April-se lamento Mickey haciendo mohin.

Rapha le dio un zape en la cabeza.

Mientras que April se sonrojo violentamente muy apenada.

Vern solo rodo los ojos.

-Que dices April dormimos juntos?!-

-Ya cierra la boca y entra-inquirio Raphael bufando tomandolo del cuello arrastrandolo dentro del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

-En verdad eres una chica complicada-comento Vern.

-Saben el me recuerda mucho a alguien muy especial…-señalo Damian melancolico.

April y Vern lo vieron con extrañeza.

-No se , sera por que tiene la misma personalidad que la de ''ella''-

-Y a todo esto, ¿quien es exactamente usted?-pregunto Vern

-Yo…solo soy un simple servidor a las ordenes de los señores Flores y la patrona Ramírez-fue la simple respuesta de Damian antes de retomar la caminata.

Ambos se apresuraron en seguirlo sin estar satisfechos con la información que les dio.

-Muy bien señor usted dormira con el joven Ryan…y usted jovencita O'neil compartira la habitación con la señorita Isabel-

Vern entro al cuarto.

-Muchas gracias señor Damian-

-No hay de que muchacha…ahora disculpe me retiro y no olviden que mañana a las 9 se sirve el desayuno-

-¿Cuanto durara el viaje?-

-Aproximadamente 2 semanas de ida y otras 2 de vuelta en su totalidad son 28 días-

-Ya veo-

-Asi que le sugiero que descanze esta misma noche…en un momento zarpamos-

Sin decir nada mas.

Damian se retiro girando a la vuelta de otro pasillo desapareciando de la vista de la ex-reportera.

Viendo que ya se encontraba sola la pelicastaña entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Damian seguía caminando por ese largo pasillo, su rostro habia adquirido una expresión de nostalgia, por alguna razón presentia que esas tortugas representarían un gran e inesperado giro.

Solo esperaba que fuese para bien, claro si es que salian victoriosos de esta misión.

Recordando eso se puso ahora serio, era lógico que el Italiano se guardaba algo en lo mas profundo de su ser, en sus ojos se reflejaba ese hansiado encuentro que espero desde hace muchos años.

Apurando mas el paso dio vuelta a la derecha tomando la perilla de una puerta con el letro de cuarto de controles.

Adentro se encontraban Cat y Thomas con el capital que iva al timon de la nave, el hombre se mantenía en silencio preparándose para sarpar sabiendo que no devia inmiscuirse en la platica de esas personas total a el solo le pagaban por llevarlos hasta tierra helada nada mas sin cuestinar ni hacer preguntas.

-¿Ya les mostrastes sus habitaciones?-musito Catherina.

-Si, señora-

-En ese caso…Pedro ya estamos listos-señalo Thomas al capitán.

-Entendido patrón-concluyo Pedro encendiendo los controles.

Era un echo el destino de todos ya estaba decidido, en cuanto llegaran cerca de los perímetros por aquella tierra cubierta de nieve, no habría marcha a atrás ya las piesas empezaban a moverse, y lo único que quedaba por hacer es dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y ver como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante, aun si eso significaba que algunos sufrirían mucho dolor a causa de ello.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_


	12. Capitulo 11

**Aqui les traigo ya la continuacion! XD**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

5 dias después.

El barco se encontraba navegando por el inmenso mar azul.

Los tripulantes se encontraban caminando por alli, otros se mantenian en la base de controles, mientras que el resto estaban en la bodega del barco donde mantenian guardadas todo tipo de afmas como grandes vehículos de grandes llantas.

Era evidente que se estaban preparando para cuando fuese el momento de entrar en acción.

De pronto cierta tortuga de anfiaz anaranjado salio disparado con su deslizador por todas las paredes metalicas de la bodega.

-YAYU!-exclamo Miguel Angel a todo pulmon-PRPERENCE QUE AQUÍ BIENE MICKEY!-

El mutantd hizo una acrobacia, esquivando una camioneta negre muy grande y 3 motonetas.

Varios de los tripulantes todos uniformados se tenian que hagachar o tirarse al suelo ya que el ninja se deslizab demaciado rapido.

Mickey paso por el lado donde se encontraba Donatello que le ayudaba a Ryan a revisar, las armas que se encontraban sobre una larga mesa de metal.

El chico checaba y limpiaba una metralleta colocandole al mismo tiempo las balas.

-Realmente se parece mucho a "ella"-comento Ryan sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sabes, eres la segunda persona que dice eso-inquirio Donny.

-Te equivocas aquí todos sean dado cuenta de eso-

-Oye Ryan aquí en confienza, dime…-

-Mm?-

-Como son exactamente ellas?, digo que tan a fondo las conoces?-

El chico dejo un momento lo que hacia para voltear a verlo escéptico levantando una ceja.

-Creo que la frase "conocerlas a fondo" no es la oración que yo usaría para referirme a ellas…-

El de morado parpadeo confundido sin entenderle bien.

Ryan solto un suspiro al darse cuenta de ello.

-Mira, Donatello para que lo entiendas mejor te lo pondré de esta forma…yo tengo historia con ellos al igual que Isabel y Bethany…y Beth es la que esta mas involucrada-

El ninja recordó a esa chica de estatura baja, Bethany Woods era su nombre, tenia el cabello largo y ondulado de un castaño claro, los ojos azules claros era una chica sumamente inocente como lo era de torpe en algunas ocasiones, pero a pesar de eso era de alma limpia y sincera, claro aunque se veria mas bonita sino tuviera en su mirada una gran tristesa.

-¿Y cual es esa historia que ustedes tienen?-

El muchacho se quedo callado.

Dudaba si contarle a la tortuga o no, tampoco era algo que se pudiera contar asi como asi tan a la ligera.

-Ryan…-insistio Donny al ver que el chico no decoia nada.

-Eh…este…mira veras la razon es qu…-

-Ryan, recuerda que hay ciertas cosas que no podemos decir-inquirio Isabel aproximandose sin dejarlo hablar.

Flores fruncio el ceño volviendo su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Donny parpadeo extrañado al ver el incomodo ambiente que se formo alrededor de ellos.

-Donatello…-llamo al genio de los mutantes-te agradecere que no preguntes mas de la cuenta…-señalo con hostilidad-como entenderas hay cosas muy delicadas que no se pueden contar ya que son demaciado dolorosas…-

-Pero no entiendo, yo solo queria saber que tanto les conoces-replico el genio-asi podre entender por que la señora Ramírez hace todo esto…y por que razon ustedes se estan arriesgando para ir a rescatarles-

La pelirrosa desvio la mirada, no se atrevia a sostenersela y mucho menos podria soportar la mirada acusadora y ricriminatoria que el ninja le dirigia.

En cambio Ryan se tenso al ver cuan insistente era el mutantse, y no podia culparlo tenia razon en exigir respuestas.

-Sera mejor que le digas la verdad, Isabel-opino Ryan dejando el arma en la mesa.

La chica se giro a verlo con reproche y molestia.

Donatello veia e uno al otro sin entender nada.

-Esta bien…-dijo soltando un cansado suspiro-te dire la razon por la que nadie habla de esto, pero despues de que te lo diga mas vale que no hables de esto con nadie-señalo amenazadoramente-ni con tus hermanos ni con Bethie en especial con ella…esto solo quedara entre nosotros ya que esto es sumamente delicado-

El de morado se mostro paciente dispuesto a escuchar lo que tanto se empeñaban en querer ocultar.

Mientras que afuera en la superficie.

Afuera en la cubierta.

Leonardo y Raphael se encontraban ambos observando las olas del mar.

El intrépido se encontraba sentado justo en el barandal con las manos fuertemente agarradas en los tubos.

Rapha solo se mantenía recargado a su lado con las manos entrelazadas con la mirada seria como era su costrumbre.

-Oye, Leo-

-Dime!-

-Crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto…con respecto a todo esto?!-

-Para serte sincero, tengo mis dudas-

-Ya veo-suspiro Raphael con pesar.

Leonardo se entretuvo viendo al orisonte como el sol poco a poco se iva ocultando dándole unos tonos anaranjados al cielo y las nubes, para el tampoco le era muy fácil asimilar el gran giro que dieron sus vidas, y pensar que cuando derrotaron a Destructor y a Eric Sacks las cosas volverían hacer como eran antes.

Ese mismo dia.

En Alaska.

En un lugar con mucha vegetación, pasturas, arboles, palmeras y matorrales, salía un pequeño puerquito olfateando la tierra en busca de comida.

El pequeño animalito no se percataba de que era observado por algo allí oculto en los arbustos.

Hasta que se escucho el crujido de una rama.

Levanto la cabeza olfateando el aire con su rosada nariz mirando a todas direcciones.

En eso una figura enorme se movia sigilosamente procurando hacer el menor ruido posible hacechando a su presa.

Gracias a su instinto de alerta el cerdito miraba a todas partes muy asustado.

De pronto algo capto su atención ahí al frente entre los matorrales logro divisar un par de ojos azules.

La respiración se le corto al pequeño y parecía que el tiempo se detuvo allí mismo.

Y sorpresivamente.

El puerquito salió corriendo despavorido escuchando un sonoroso y fuerte rugido detrás suyo.

Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo el cerdito esquivaba ramas, troncos y rocas, huia a todo lo que sus patas daban.

Detrás suyo 5 grandes figuras le perseguían rápidamente emitiendo feroces rugidos y terroríficos gruñidos.

Corriendo mas aprisa sabiendo que tenia la muerte por detrás siguiéndolo, al pequeño cerdito logro ver allí al frente en una de las paredes la diminuta puerta por donde habia salido.

Creyendo que lograría salvar si llegaba hasta allí, aumento la velocidad.

Las enormes fieras se dieron cuenta y corrian con mas fuerza no permitirían que se escapara su presa.

El animalito vio que solo un par de metros mas y estaría a salvo de ser devorado.

Y en ese preciso instante si que se lo esperaba otra de esas salvajes fieras, salió sorpresivamente interponiéndose en su camino bloqueado la pequeña entrada en el muro

El puerquito freno de golpe, paralizándose del miedo al ver al temible depredador.

Atrás suyo se aproximaban el grupo que rugian hambrientos.

En eso en una venta grande un hombre de elegante traje observaba todo lo que sucedia.

La jauría se detuvo a una corta distancia de su líder y su presa.

El puerquito que no apartaba la mirada de aquel enorme ser, quiso dar la retirada demasiado tarde.

En eso aquel animal salvaje rugio con ferocidad atrapando al puerquito entre sus mandíbulas.

El pobre animalito emitia chillidos y berridos con desesperación.

Arriba en el ventanal aquel hombre miraba la sangrienta escena, sin alterarse siquiera, su rostro se mantuvo impasible.

-Señor…-inquirio el Doctor Gutierrez hacercandose.

-Es increíble…haz echo un gran trabajo Rodolfo-felicito de forma seca e indiferente-es sorprendente el tamaño que adquirido en todo este tiempo…-

Rodolfo se mantuvo en silencio.

-Cada dia veo que se vuelve mas salvaje de lo que era cuando llego aquí!-

El extraño hombre no quitaba la vista de allí en los arbustos.

-¿Como van las investigaciones?-

-Estamos logrando un gran progrese-señalo Rodolfo con satisfacción-muy pronto lograremos crear el super suero-

-Mas te vale no decepcionarme-declaro en un claro tono de advertencia mirando con hostilidad.

-Te aseguro que no lo hare-señalo asiendo aun lado el miedo que ese tipo le causaba sabia que era muy capaz de cumplir sus amenazas.

Ignorando a Gutierrez volvió su atención a la verdosa vegetación de esa cámara.

Justo en ese momento una sombra negra se movia entres las ramas de los arboles que le mantenían oculta de aquellos sujetos.

El de traje sonrio de lado obsrvandola minusiosamente.

Y de las ramas se visualizaban unos terroríficos y siniestros ojos dorados que parpadeaban miestras lo miraba de igual manera, solo la única diferencia era que el odio se reflejaba en estos muy claramente.

* * *

 ** _Continuara…_**


	13. Capitulo 12

**XD!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

Alaska

Dia: Sábado

Hora: 09:15 am

Temperatura: 10 °C

Los siguientes dias pasaron muy rapido, dando por terminado las 2 semanas.

El barco nevegaba ya cerca de las costas de Alaska.

En el camino tuvieron que rodear uno que otro glacial.

-Atencion todo mundo estense listos para dar inicio a la mision…-ordeno Cat caminando a paso firme y rapido travesando el salon comedor, pada ir al cuarto de armas y estudiar a fondo y con sumo cuidado los movimientos que realizarian si querian tener éxito.

Algunos hombres dejaron de lado su desayuno, para seguir a la señora.

Cat se acerco a una enorme mesa revisando unos planos que se encontratan alli.

Las tortugas y sus amigos se colocaron a su lado.

Mientras los demas rodeaban la mesa para prestar atencion.

-Escuchen, estos son los planos de organización Umbra…con mucha facilidad nuestros espias lograron conseguirlos para poder estudiar bien las instalaciones de la fortaleza-

Con su dedo señalo una parte de los planos.

-Según esto! esa compañía es como un gran panal, tiene demacidos pasillos como habitaciones, el sitio es un laberinto una trampa mortal…-

-¿Y como es que nos filtraremos?-pregunto Leonardo.

-Bueno tendremos que entrar a la fuerza...los espias me informaron que el lugar hasta oculto entre las montañas justo de bajo de la nieve…según lo marcaron aquí esta la entrada secreta escondida en las piedras y nieve lo que me preocupa es que solo por allí se entra y se sale…-

-Entonces sera muy facil entrar-señalo Raphael con prepotencia-si tienen un guardia que vigile la entrada, solo hay que desacernos de el y resuelto el problema-

-Y donde es que les tienen en confinamiento?!-pregunto Leo de nuevo observando con atencion los planos.

Cat con su dedo indico un punto exacto el que estaba mas en las profundidades de la fortaleza.

-Justo aquí…alli es donde les tienen-

-Eh…los planos indican que es en el sotano-inquirio Ryan confundido.

-Asi es…por lo visto decidieron mantenerlos alejados de la luz de dia…y condenarles a permanecer en la oscuridad…-

-Ay algo que no entiendo-comento Vern-que esa habitacion que esta marcada con pincel rojo, se encuentra mucho mas alejada de las otras 4?!-

En silencion incomodo se formo alrededor.

-Esa puerta…es la…que mas nos importa-confirmo Thomas apenas casi audible.

-Por lo pronto buscaremos donde dejar parado el barco-declaro Cat retomando la palabra-…la ciudad de Alaska esta muy cerca pero queremos pasar desapersividos sin dejarnos ver por nadie mucho menos de sus habitantes, no hay que levantar ninguna sospecha puede que alli haiga gente que este de parte de la organazacion y ponerlos en alerta de nuestra presencia…-

-¿Y entonces que haremos?-preguntp Rapha con sarcasmo.

-Como lo dije, nos alejaremos de la ciudad y dejaremos el barco alclado fuera de la vista de toda persona, la nieve y el hielo nos facilitara las cosas…-

El silencio reino alli sin que nadie dijera nada.

-Bien…cuando caiga la noche…Ryan, tu junto con Isabel y Bethany abardaran las lanchas que los llevaran hasta la orilla…y alli Leonardo…-

El ninja alzp la vistamal oir que lo llamaban.

-Ahí es donde entran tu y tus hermanos, acompañaran a mi hijo y su grupo junto con algunos mas de nuestros hombres...asi que sera mejor que vayan preparandose por que esta misma noche deremos inicio a esta mision de rescate…-

Los presentes asintieron afirmando lo dicho por la mujer.

-Ah, y antes de que se retiren se llevaran los planos y un mapa done esta señalado la ruta que deberan seguir, no olviden que estas tierras son engañosas y si se pierden les sera muy dificil encontrar el camino ya que la nieve cubrira sus huellas…y otra cosa muy importante cuando logren entrar a esas instalaciones se enfrentaran a unas criaturas con mucha fuerza y muy habiles asi que tengan mucho cuidado-

-Y como es que reconoceremos a esas criaturas?-pregunto Mickey con interes rascandose la cabeza.

-En cuanto los vean lo sabran-concluyo Cat dando la media vuelta retirandose, dando por terminada la reunion.

Cada quien se disperso en diferentes direcciones para retomar su trabajo, tenian que prepararse para cuando llegara la noche.

Por otro lado las tortugas estaban algo intranquilos con lo que estaba apunto de suceder, les fasinaba y a la vez les asustaba el conocer por fin a otros mutantes como ellos, en especial Donatello que estaba muy pensativo y eso no era normal en el de ponerse a pensar mucho en un asunto sea cual sea.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
